


Ramé

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: The World of Obscure Emotions [8]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Baby Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Parenthood, Post Mpreg, Reflection, Self-Reflection, Slice of Life, Talking to Babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Seth can tell what kind of day Dean's having based on the clothes he wears.When Vivienne's having one of her fussy 'don't put me down or I'll scream' days, Deanlivesin old merch shirts and basketball shorts. This is usually offset by a floral or chevron print baby sling where the baby rests.On her good days, Dean dresses in jeans and a gray t-shirt. He's less likely to use the sling but when he does, it's a solid gray and matches his outfit.





	Ramé

**_Ramé-Balinese-n-something that is both joyful and chaotic at the same time._ **

Seth can tell what kind of day Dean's having based on the clothes he wears.

When Vivienne's having one of her fussy 'don't put me down or I'll scream' days, Dean _lives_ in old merch shirts and basketball shorts. This is usually offset by a floral or chevron print baby sling where the baby rests.

On her good days, Dean dresses in jeans and a gray t-shirt. He's less likely to use the sling but when he does, it's a solid gray and matches his outfit.

"You look so damn happy," Seth comments, taking in Dean. "God, a baby suits you." He presses a gentle kiss to his husband's cheek.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asks, wrinkling his nose. His free hand cradles Vivienne close to his chest.

"I don't know," Seth says, gently brushing the baby's soft hair with his fingertips. "You just look so damn _happy_."

"Oh, I am. So fucking happy. Sorry, Kid, your daddy swears a lot. Get used to it." He faces Seth. "We have a gorgeous baby girl. I have you, the world's most devoted husband. Maybe it works for me?" Dean asks, settling onto the recliner. He lays back in the chair, clearly relishing the weight of the baby asleep on his chest.

Seth knows they are going through an adjustment. It's not a bad adjustment but an adjustment none the less.

"Can you show me how to wear her?" Seth asks, curious about the sling. He hasn’t tried to wear her yet because he was intimidated by the sling. It just looks…odd.

“Yeah sure. After her next feed, we can do that,” Dean says. “Promise it’s not as hard as it looks.”

Seth never realized life could ever look like this again. He loves what they’ve become and what they’re still becoming.

It’s not all rainbows and puppies. Vivienne’s the kind of baby who’s never held enough. There are days when Seth can just tell Dean’s had no time to breathe because Vivienne’s had a needy day.

When the floral sling comes out, Seth knows to swoop in, take the baby and send Dean out for coffee, ice cream or even just a break.

The moments where it’s just him and Vivienne are some of the best moments he can remember having. They don’t ever do anything. It’s usually just Seth holding Vivi on the couch as she snoozes on his chest.

If they’re alone, Vivienne’s on his chest. Seth’s sure he is spoiling her but he doesn’t care. If Seth had a choice, he would _never_ put her down.

As he holds her, he talks, telling her about the life they want for her, how loved she was and whatever stories he could think of, be they real or the snippets of fairy tale he could remember.

There is something about sitting with their baby that Seth finds peaceful.

He promises her ponies, ice cream and her daddy’s favorite avocado pudding. At the mention of avocado pudding, Vivienne spits up and Seth _knows_ it’s because she finds the thought of Dean’s favorite pudding as gross as he does.

“Let’s get you a fresh outfit and a bottle,” Seth coos, standing with Vivienne cradled against his shoulder. He rubs circles around her back as she begins to fuss. “Oh hush, Vivienne. You are far from mistreated.” He wanders into the nursery and sets her on the changing pad. Dean’s insisting on cloth diapers and it’s taken Seth almost three months to get used to them.

It’s startling to think of how normal this all is. It’s like Vivienne’s always been there.

Somehow, it’s working.

He settles into the rocking chair that had been meant for Stella and rocks as Vivienne feeds. She eats as though she’s been starved which Seth knows is far from true.

He loves the way she stares at him, her eyes so full of love and trust. As she finishes the last few drops of formula, her eyes glaze over, her hunger satiated.

He brings her to his shoulder, beginning to pat her back, starting softly and then, harder. She fusses, now half asleep but still burps.

As she dozes, he sets her in the crib, just long enough to shed his shirt. He picks her up again and settles her on his bare chest, making sure her head is settled against his heart. He drapes a light linen blanket across her back and moves into the living room. He settles into the recliner, keeping one arm draped across her back.

“I can’t guarantee we’re always going to get it right,” Seth whispers, adjusting the blanket to make sure it’s just right. “But you’re always going to know we love you, even when you hate us and think we’re the worst parents ever.’ He watches her sleep, and whispers to tell her everything she needed to know.

He knows that life isn’t always going to be simple. It’s going to be crazy. It’s going to be full of chaos. They aren’t going to get it right all the time. Yet, despite all of that, they’re going to make sure she never wants for anything, love included.

Most of all, he knows it’s going to be a happy life for all of them.

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> The next fic in this series should be up by the end of this week. It's a prequel to Monachopsis called _Dead Reckoning_. 
> 
> The sequel is still in the works and I'll continue with these one-shots. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Please feel free to leave any thoughts or feedback!


End file.
